This invention deals generally with voting systems and more specifically with a computerized voting system based upon and using inexpensive, generally available, personal computers.
The presidential election of 2000 November revealed to the general public the inadequacy and inaccuracy of most existing voting systems. Electronic voting systems have been proposed as a solution to the problems experienced. Such electronic systems generally provide very good accuracy and security, but usually are expensive because they are highly specialized and very complex. In fact, many such voting systems are custom designed computers so that even the initial construction and installation costs are prohibitive. It would be very beneficial to establish a computerized voting system based on conventional personal computers. Such computers, particularly if they need not be the latest, high speed, units, could be inexpensive enough for the poorest districts to afford without massive subsidies, and might even be available at no cost, while providing accuracy and security at least as good as any other direct recording equipment.